18th Floor Balcony
by Blue November
Summary: a sequal to A Quiet Mind. BridgeSky slash


_Well I wasn't planning on writing more then just that one slash but then you all responded so well to the first one and the muse struck in the form of Blue October again, that I felt like I had to write this other part of Sky and Bridge's relationship. So as before this is another song/fluff/slash fic. The song is called 18th Floor Balcony and it just made a really good sequel to Quiet Mind. I hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or Blue October…although I wish I did…Sky! Bridge! Justin Furstenfeld! The fun I could have! _

_The song is 18th Floor Balcony and can be found on Blue October's latest album Foiled. You really need to hear it to understand the emotion that it evokes._

_This is set right after A Quiet Mind._

_**Here we are on this 18th floor balcony, we're both...flying away.**_

"Now can I look?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"…Are we there yet?"

"No."

Bridge Carson was being led blindfold down a long hallway, he wasn't sure where he was going but with his hand firmly in Sky's grip it didn't matter, he would follow him to the ends of the earth. Bridge couldn't remember ever being happier. Even the perfect piece of toast couldn't compare. After the other night in the common room Sky had requested personal time for both of them. With Grumm defeated Kruger had generously granted them the entire weekend. Bridge could feel the hot glow of Sky's excitement through the leather that covered his hands.

"Will you tell me where we are going?"

"No."

"Can I guess?"

"No."

"Will there be toast?"

"Maybe."

Schuyler Tate, for one of the first times in his life, was giddy. Not an emotion one would usually use to describe the stoic Red Ranger, but he couldn't help himself. Bridge had opened up a floodgate within him that he couldn't ignore, nor did he want to. They were almost there. Sky realized that they couldn't be together on base, it would have risen to many eyebrows, so he planned this weekend for the two of them to be alone. Away from the voices, the crowds, and the rumors. He hated the rumor mills, not because he was ashamed or embarrassed by his feelings but because he couldn't stand it when people went around talking about things they knew nothing about. There were already enough rumors concerning the two of them as it was.

"Ok, here we are."

Sky brought Bridge to a halt in front of a large oak door and came up behind him to undo the blindfold. Bridge could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck and it sent wild sensations racing through his body. He heard a squeak of hinges, as the door was eased open. Sky's hands replaced the blindfold over his eyes and he felt a gentle push as Sky ushered him into the room.

"Can I look now?" Bridge asked for the 100th time.

"Yes." Sky smiled and slowly slid his hands away.

"Wow."

Together they stood in a massive room. It looked bigger than their entire ranger's quarters combined. Bridge turned to Sky with a wild grin on his face.

"This is ours?"

"For the whole weekend, yes." Sky watched in amusement as Bridge bounded across the hotel suite inspecting everything.

"Oh wow, Sky check it out! A full kitchen, and look at the toaster! And the fridge is stocked with…everything! And …oh cool…look at the size of the vid screen! And…my favorite movies! Wow…this bed is…enormous! Sky come out here! You've gotta see this view!" Bridge had run out on the balcony.

The Red Ranger chuckled and followed his hyperactive friend outside. He was right though, the view afforded by the 18th floor was amazing. New Tech gleamed in the early evening as the sun set low on the horizon and washed the buildings over in a brilliant array of colors. They stood side-by-side arms draped over the railing.

"It reminds me of you." Bridge said quietly looking at Sky. "I mean besides the obvious it's the sky your name is Sky. It's the colors of the sunset, it's what I see when I touch you. All deep red and bright orange, passion and energy, it's the most beautiful aura I've ever seen."

Sky came up behind Bridge and wrapped his arms around his waist, intertwining their fingers into a tangle of flesh and leather. For a moment they stood in silence.

"The smell of fresh baked bread." He finally said. Bridge craned his neck around to look inquisitively at Sky.

"What?"

"The smell of fresh baked bread. It's what reminds me of you, so warm and comforting, and perfect for making toast." He gave a small laugh. Bridge leaned back into him and together they watched the sun set.

"So…" Sky broke the silence, "What do you want for dinner?" Many people didn't know that Sky had a hidden talent for cooking. It was something about the precise measurements and careful timing needed that drew him in.

"Whatever you want to make." Bridge reluctantly pulled away as they walked back inside.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

An hour and an extremely full stomach later they sat on an oversized couch arguing over which movie to watch. They both shared a love of old kung fu movies but Bridge was insisting on the movie Kung Fu Hustle, a ridiculous parody of the original kunf fu movies that was nearly 20 years old.

"Please Sky!"

"No."

"Why not! It's got action, adventure, comedy…"

"And some really stupid musical numbers."

"I thought guys like us were supposed to like that kind of thing?" Bridge wiggled his eyebrows and gave a wicked grin. Sky threw a pillow at his head, but gave in.

2 hours of retardedness later and they were back on the balcony. The city sparkled with the lights of a thousand people. The two men stood laughing and talking, Bridge was the only one who could put Sky so at ease.

"I really don't see why you love that movie so much." Said Sky, while opening up a beer.

"How could you not!" Bridges eyes were alive with glee.

"Easy." Sky took a long sip from the glass bottle and stared out at the city.

"Hey Sky?" Bridge asked, drinking in the sight of him standing there, so handsome in the lights of the city, so confident in himself that you couldn't help but think that you could do anything as long as he was with you.

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Sky was now leaning on the balcony railing watching him. So few saw the beauty that lay inside of him, or the beauty on the surface. All that dark brown hair in a constant state of disarray, the blue eyes that could sparkle with joy or become deep and unfathomable with concentration. His smile alone could brighten the world even on the worst of days.

"You know…how did you know that I needed you?"

Sky had always known, from the first moment they met. Bridge had flown in on an air of constant excitement, the young cadet who couldn't be quiet and never seemed to loose that wonderful innocence. Then when his power started to progress and the nightmares had started; Sky realized that there was so much more to the outwardly absentminded and clueless boy who shared his room. But he never lost his positive outlook on life. Everyone could be good in his mind.

Bridge had annoyed his way into Sky's heart. He was always there to make sure Sky didn't take life to seriously, Bridge understood him better then anyone else. When Jack had been chosen to be Red Ranger instead of him, Bridge had sat and listened patiently to Sky as he vented all of his frustrations, and when he was done he offered him a piece of toast and told him it would all work out in the end. Sky knew that Bridge needed him because-

"Because, I need you too." He stated staring deep into the heart of the man that Bridge had become.

Bridge was overwhelmed, never before had he experienced so much from one person. He raised his hand towards Sky opening his mouth still unsure of what to say. Instead Sky closed the distance between them pressing his full lips hard against Bridges words melting them away into sweet kisses.

Quickly the tenderness gave way to greed. Sky's hands reached around fingers tangling in the mess of dark brown hair, pulling Bridge deeper into the kiss. Gloved hands searched Sky's body so familiar to him in his dreams. Reaching up underneath his shirt, leather met flesh. Sky's body shuddered in response to the soft lambskin gloves that had been a present from him. The velvety leather running across his chest and down his sides was infinitely arousing. Bridge broke from the heat of his mouth to peel the shirt off of the Red Rangers torso revealing perfectly defined muscles that he had seen so many times but never been allowed to appreciate the way he wanted, with his bare hands. He looked into Sky's deep blue eye's burning bright with desire.

"Can I?" He lifted up his hands in question. He wasn't sure what might happen if his naked fingers met Sky's hot skin but he wanted to find out.

Without a word Sky cradled the Blue Rangers hands in his own and slowly tugged at the fingers of his gloves until the skin underneath was stripped bare of its prison. He then lifted his hands to his lips and one by one placed fragile kisses on each finger. Each kiss was a spark of color in Bridges eyes. The electricity of Sky was amazing. Their auras welded together before him, until he could no longer tell where he ended and the infinite Sky began.

After he had worshiped every finger in turn, Sky placed Bridges hands over his heart, each beat creating a ripple in their combined auras.

"Every night, " he whispered," I kept you in my dreams, because that was the one place I could be with you."

"Me too." Bridge choked up, tears welling in his eyes.

With that Sky ravished Bridge and held firm his naked hands leading him inside, contact never broken

. The door closed and the lights dimmed as two silhouettes made there way to the bedroom and to each other, the world around glowing bright with color.

_I close my eyes and I smile, _

_Knowing that everything is all right, to the core. _

_So close that door. Is this happening?_

_My breath is on your hair, I'm unaware, that you opened the blinds and let the city in._

_God you held my hand, and we stand, just taking in everything._

_And I knew it from the start, so my arms are open wide, your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep,_

_But here we are,_

_On this 18th floor balcony, we're both…_

_Flying away…_

_So we talked about moms and dads, about family pasts. _

_Just getting to know where we came from. _

_Our hearts were on display for all to see, I can't believe this is happening to me._

_I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours, that I was so yours for the taking._

_I'm so yours for the taking. _

_And that's when I felt the wind pick up. I grabbed the rail while chocking up these word to say, _

_And then you kissed me…._

_I knew it from the start, my arms are open wide, your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep._

_But here we are _

_On this 18th floor balcony, we're both…_

_Flying away…_

_And I'll try to sleep, to keep you in my dreams till I can bring you home with me._

_And I'll try to sleep, and when I do I'll keep you in my…dreams. _

_And I knew it from the start so my arms are open wide, and your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep _

_But here we are_

_On this 18th floor balcony we're both…_

_And I knew it from the start, so my arms are open wide, and your head is on my stomach and…_

_We're not going to sleep…sleep…_

_But here we are on this 18th floor balcony, we're both…_

_Flying away… _


End file.
